Harry Potter and The Flame Element
by Nic'sim87
Summary: Two worlds need him. Two worlds need saving. One Being to help him. Two villains hunt him. So who will live and who will die? Only two beings know but they ain't telling...


It was getting dark as the sun started to set. The creatures of the night started to wake. It had been many a millennia since an event such as this last occurred. The ancient evils that roamed the world would once again rise. Claiming the world as their own once again. The most powerful of them all was obviously their Lord, Count Dracula. The vampires long vanquished rose once again from their long forgotten ashes. The zombies long since last they lived. The Werewolves long since they had hunted in packs. All the rest that had been either hiding, resting or dead, rose to life once more. All these ruled always for a while before someone came along to rid the world of them. But this time it would be different Dracula would see to that. That the bloodlines of his foes were totally wiped out. The forces of evil quickly began their task of claiming the world as theirs to rule. The forces of good soon lost the world to the darkness. Only a few survived the first battle and war. These few fled to a place considered by the forces of evil as forbidden. For even they were afraid of something. That something lived in an old ruin of a castle guarded by reptile-like people, snakes and serpents, as well as the different colored dragons. Only at times when Evil reigned did this castle exist in reality. The being that even the powerful Count Dracula was afraid of lived in the ruin. To the ancient world he was known as the

"Grand Master Shadow". As the ruin of a castle rose to existence six figures watched it's rebirth. Three of them men, while the other three women. These were his six immortal elementals. But there were supposed to be eight, unfortunately the missing two were mortals. Always being replaced after they died by their children, those they considered as their heirs. But now there was a problem as to who would replace the Element of Fire. As the original Element of Fire's heritage had been already wiped out. The Element of Earth was two figures, the man, who had raven black and messy hair, an emerald green glare, a lightning bolt scar, and a snake and earth rune on his right arm. The woman had flaming red hair, shifting blue and gold eyes, and was slightly shorter than her husband. He was called Leviathan, the lesser demon of envy. His wife's name was Virginia, but she was called Ginny. The Wind were two more of the figures, the man had flaming red hair, shifting violet and gold eyes, and wind runes on his palms. His wife had raven black hair, plain brown eyes, and she too was slightly shorter than her husband. He was known as Asmodai, the lesser demon of lust. His wife was named Shiori but unlike everyone else who wore black, she wore only white. The Oceans of the world were two more of the six. The man had raven black hair, had the water rune on his wrists, and constantly had an animal for company. His wife had reddish-blond or blondish-red hair and was older than her husband by four years. He was called Guardian, cradle of life and watcher of the living. His wife was named Misty and constantly clung to her husbands robes. These six now had a job to do; it was to find a permanent replacement to the balance. Since Dracula unbalanced the weights he was to be punished. The Elements of the Four Winds had no children, while the Elements of Earth had three, one in this world named Faith, and the other two, Wisla and her husband LeStad, and Hope were with the Guardians of Balance in the Realm of Balance. The Elements of Water had two children both of which were with them, the boy was named Cole and resembled his father, the girl was named Droplet and looked like her mother except she had sky blue hair. The boy was seventeen years old, and the girl was sixteen years old. These Elements an their master controlled all the elements imaginable, but each having their specialties except the Grand Master.

The year is 9999 A.D. a thousand years since the world was changed from revolutionarily technological to Ancient Times. Though everyone ages, the Elements and those associated with them age much more differently. A passing millennium to them was a mere minute. A thousand years had passed and still they had not found the Elements of Fire. The Master still waits for their finding the of the Heir to the Flames. But should he find them first their would Hell to pay. The Elements he had tasked to find them. It was to be expected only a minute in their lifetimes had passed they weren't really expected to find them that fast. He had made a mistake those countless millenniums ago, making the Element of Fire mortal. If had not done this the current problem would not even exist. Only Fire died, the others simply retired. The Heirs taking over the duties of their predecessors. In this world Count Dracula was just a name. A name that the world feared. The true name to this ancient evil was unknown to the worlds, but to one being it was.

In a room within the worn down dead castle stood the Elements and The Master.

"I give up! They cannot be found here. The world has been contaminated by too much Evil" the Leviathan said.

"I agree with my husband" Virginia agreed.

"This world has no hope left. We cannot save it from Dracula. He has won we must admit defeat" Asmodai claimed.

Shiori just kept silent she was no good when it came to these things.

"We must leave this world it cannot be saved. Life has left this world Lifa has abandoned her home. While Death has followed his wife into the unknown. The Balance in this world is lost. They have won. For the first time in our history we must admit defeat and withdraw. We must abandon the Core!" Guardian demanded.

Misty had nothing to add to what her other half said.

In a booming voice that shook the world The Master spoke " I SHALL NEVER ADMIT DEFEAT! NOT TO THE LIKES OF THEM. I SHALL NOT LET THEM HEAR WHAT THEY WISH TO HEAR. I SHALL NOT COWER IN FEAR. I SHALL NOT RUN. I SHALL NOT HIDE. I SHALL STAY AND FIGHT. NOTHING IN THE ENTIRETY OF IMAGINATION CAN CHANGE MY DECISION. EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT I SHALL HAVE TO FIND THE HEIR TO THE FLAMES MYSELF!"

Shocked the Elements could not say a word.

"THE LOT OF YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE. YOU SHALL CONTINUE TO FIGHT. AND UPON MY RETURN YOU SHALL TRAIN THE TRAIN THE FLAMES IN DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. YOU SHALL TEACH ALL THAT NEEDS BE TAUGHT. SO THAT ALL THAT NEEDS BE KNOWN SHALL BE KNOWN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD"

The Elements as one gave a quick nod.

"GOOD." And with that final word The Master vanished in flash of blinding black light. Reappearing on a street where a certain raven haired and curse scared individual lived.


End file.
